Pups save a tree
When owen trys to put a tree that was blown over up by himself he slips and is dangling from the tree it starts whith owen walking in the woods when he sees a tree blown over owen that storm sure caused alot of damage rubble sure did owen At the lookout ryder pups breakfast pups yes the pups race to their bowls and wait for ryder to dish up the breakfast rocky where is rubble and owen ryder? ryder owen has gone walking and rubble is keeping an eye on him you know how clumsy he sometimes can be marshall yeah i agree i remebered when he was helping me on a mission and banged his hand on some hot iron ryder yes but he does not mean it meanwhile'' '' rubble we cant just leave the tree here its blocking the road and will delay people to their destination owen your right rubble ill just move it owen gets on the tree and starts to pull it but loses his footing and is danging over the sea owen rubble get ryder out here please rubble sure thing meanwhile at the lookout ryder is fixing his garage door when his pup pad rings ryder rubble are you ok? rubble i am but owen isn't he was trying to move the tree but lost his footing ryder ok rubble we'll be there as fast as we can paw patrol to the lookout pups ryders calling when they get topsided chase ready for action ryder sir ryder ok eveyone owen was helping rubble move a tree when he lost his balance and fell we need to get there as quick as we can before the tree moves any further ryder for this mission ill need chase you can attach your winch to the tree so it cant move chase chase is on the case ryder next i need rocky i need you to suuport the tree using the forklift rocky green means go ryder ill also need zuma i need to to prepare your lifering incase owen falls zuma lets dive in ryder sets off with the pups and sets off towards the scene rubble owen is down there ryder ok chase can you support the tree using the winch chase ruff hook chase attaches his hook to the tree ryder rocky use the forklift to stable the tree rocky ok ryder gets on the tree ryder hi owen we will get you up here in no time owen ok ryder trys to get owen but slips owen got you ryder thanks owen but how are we gonna get out of this mess owen i got an idea chase can you try to reverse the winch chase i can try chase gets in and starts to reverse owen ok chase nearly there chase reversed a bit more owen good pup now rocky i need you to help me up rocky ok owen rocky grabs owens shirt and pulls him and ryder up owen thanks rocky scratches him behind ears rocky no worries ooh thats the spot when they get back owen thanks ryder and rocky and chase and zuma for saving me zuma dont worry dude whenever your in troble just yell for help the day ends with owen playing pup pup boogie with chase